


An escape... from his own flat

by Lynn_Forster



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Mention of blood and injuries, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, WGPWeek2, Weekly Grisha Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Set about two years after Crooked Kingdom.Kaz is recovering from a bullet wound, but he doesn't want to miss an important business meeting, so he comes up with a plan to evade his friends' surveillance.***PROMPT: "You are the worst patient I have ever seen."
Relationships: Implied relationship: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker & Kuwei Yul-Bo, Kaz Brekker & Matthias Helvar, Kaz Brekker & Nina Zenik, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Week #2: Take Your Medicine





	An escape... from his own flat

**Author's Note:**

> Here with another prompt!  
> As I said last week, I'm trying to write the other fics, I'm struggling a bit but I hope to update soon.  
> Thanks to everyone who will read!

Kaz couldn't believe it. He had been waiting for that meeting for weeks, it represented a huge opportunity for his business, and now he risked to lose it because of... what? A ridiculous bullet wound?  
He was sitting in bed, arms crossed, a disappointed expression on his face.  
It was so unfair, so unfair...  
“You look like a child who has been scolded,” Inej said, a smirk on her lips. “Come on, it's not the end of the world, the date of the meeting can be changed.”  
“It's not professional to ask for it!” Kaz protested. “Please, Inej... it will be just for a few hours, tonight, and the place is not far from here! And the injured leg is the lame one, I am used to walk with it!”  
“You're not used to walk with a bullet wound that almost killed you,” the young woman replied. “Kaz, if Helèna wasn't in West Stave, that night, you would have bled to death. You heard what she said: you need to rest. Now, I'm going to be busy until tomorrow, but the guys will be here for you and Matthias. Don't you dare to do anything stupid.”  
He grunted, but he still placed a quick kiss on her lips when she approached her face to his.  
“See you tomorrow.”  
“See you tomorrow...”  
Once she walked away, Kaz immediately started to think to a plan.  
_“Wylan and Jes' turn starts now, then, Wylan will leave at 2 pm. Kuwei will arrive at 3 pm, but I bet Jes will stay for at least thirty minutes more, to make sure I won't try to escape... Kuwei will stay until 6 pm, then Nina will come for dinner time... we'll be alone with her until midnight...”_  
The meeting was going to start at half past ten pm. He needed Nina to be distracted for at least ten minutes, giving him enough time to reach the place...  
A grin curled his lips: he knew what to do.  
  
  
  
He pretended to be grumpy and annoyed during Wylan and Jesper's turn, often insisting on the importance of the meeting and the atrocious injustice of the whole situation.  
He couldn't risk to look calm, his friends would have immediately become suspicious. Well, more suspicious.  
At half past three, during Kuwei's turn, the plan started.  
Kaz grabbed his cane and he cautiously limped out of his bedroom, his feet only covered by a pair of soft socks.  
The bullet wound on his thigh sometimes hurt, but it wasn't too bad, he was feeling much better than the day before.  
He took a peek inside the room where Matthias was resting: during the fight against Count Lucien's minions, after Kaz was shot, the Fjerdan immediately ran to protect him and ended up with with a dislocated shoulder and a stab on his left side, not bad enough to kill him, but still able to keep him in bed for days.  
In that moment, he seemed to be peacefully asleep, so Kaz walked away as silent as possible, reaching the end of the small aisle.  
“Where are you going, _Demjin_ ?” asked a rough voice from the bedroom.  
Dirtyhands froze at his place, clearing his throat: “Kitchen. I'm hungry. Do... you want anything?”  
After a moment, Matthias simply replied: “I'm fine.”  
“Okay.”  
Kaz walked into the living room with the most innocent smile on: Kuwei was sitting on the sofa, studying for his new project. He raised his eyes from the chemistry book and gave the older boy a suspicious glance: “What are you doing?”  
Kaz widened his smile so much that the muscles of his face hurt.  
“I'm hungry, I'm going to prepare a little snack. Would you like... some waffles?”  
The Inferni studied him for a while, then he sighed: “Well, since you asked, yes, bring me a waffle with vanilla cream, please.”  
“As you wish.”  
“What about your leg?”  
Kaz limped to the kitchen, struggling to hide his excessive zeal: “Not a problem. I can make the waffles while sitting.”  
The plan was working. Kaz was feeling very optimistic, while collecting the ingredients and tools on the table.  
He took a peek through the window and, as he expected, Jesper was still outside, on the opposite side of the road, talking to Anika.  
When he noticed him, the Fabrikator smiled and waved his hand, a nice way to tell: _“I'm still here, don't you dare to do whatever you have in mind!”_  
Kaz waved back, putting a fake smile on.  
_“Don't worry, Jes,”_ he thought, turning his smile into an evil grin _“I don't want to escape now.”_  
  
  
  
The pendulum clock in the living room tolled ten times.  
Kaz limped to the kitchen, pretending to be sleepy, and, when Nina, who was making some tea, looked at him with a wary glance, he yawned.  
“What are you doing, Kaz?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Mind you, I have no patience, tonight.”  
She looked very tired, her hair were tied up in a messy ponytail, her bare feet were visibly swollen and she was trying to support her huge, heavy baby bump with a hand.  
Kaz showed his palms, displaying pacific intentions: “It just came to my mind that Kuwei made a surprise for you, this afternoon. He asked me to tell you after dinner, but I forgot it. You can find it in the oven. Oh, wait...”  
He bent down, paying attention not to stress the injured leg, and he brought a magnificent plate of waffles out of the oven.  
Nina's eyes shone: “Kuwei did this for me?”  
“All for you. Waffles with chocolate chips. And look, he also made some caramelized apple slices!”  
The beautiful Grisha's attitude immediately changed. She looked like a child in a toy shop.  
“He's so sweet! I should give him a huge hug tomorrow!”  
“Yes, you should,” Kaz replied, seraphic. “Oh, here you are, some chocolate syrup and vanilla cream... if I may... I'll go bak to bed, I'm so sleepy...”  
Nina barely listened to him, she was too focused on her delicious post-dinner snack. For a moment, Kaz heard Inej's voice in his head, reprimanding him because it was very mean to deceive a pregnant girl like that.  
But there was not time for remorse: the meeting was about to start.  
He placed some pillows beneath the blankets, giving them a rough human shape, then, he wrapped a long rope around his waist and he silently opened the window...  
  
  
  
The meeting place was at the _Blue Lavender_ , an elegant cafe near to the Emerald Palace.  
Kaz walked down secondary alleys, a satisfied grin on his usually plain lips: he did it. He managed to escape from the flat and was closer and closer to his goal.  
_“As expected,”_ he thought. _“I am Kaz Brekker. I managed to enter the Ice Court and come out of there. No one can stop m-...”_  
A sudden weight on his shoulders made him wince, two thin legs wrapped around his waist. Then, a gloved hand covered his mouth.  
“What a surprise,” a familiar voice said. “Kaz is doing something stupid.”  
“Inej...” he whispered, once she removed her hand from his mouth. “What... what are you doing here?”  
The girl jumped down from his back, catching his wrist: “I knew we couldn't trust you. I knew you would have tried to take part to the meeting, disobeying the doctor's order.”  
“That meeting is so important, Inej!” he protested. “Please, let me...”  
“The meeting has been postponed, you idiot,” said another familiar voice. “Mr Rackham has a fever, he has just sent his son to the Slat to tell us. He will decide another date the next week.”  
“Jes...” Kaz grunted. “Why didn't you tell me before?”  
The sharpshooter pretended to ponder about it: “Uhm, let me think... maybe because, when I went to your flat, you weren't there. And I think you need to know Nina is furious.”  
“And she's right,” Inej echoed. “You have been horrible to her.”  
“Well, if she's so mad, maybe I should wait, before going back to the flat,” Dirtyhands replied. “Maybe, I can go to visit Mr Rackham, and...”  
A sudden pang of pain made him groan. The injured leg was finally answering to the stress of that day.  
“Saints, Kaz,” Inej sighed, shaking her head. “You're the worst patient I have ever seen. Get ready to be insulted not only by Nina, but by Helèna too.”  
“At least, Helèna won't raise an army of dead against me...” he commented. “Well, I hope my leg won't give us too many troubles, it will be ten minutes from here to the flat...”  
“Oh, don't worry about it,” Jesper said, with a cunning grin on his lips.  
Before he could protest, Kaz found himself on his friend's back, his legs around his waist, his arms on his shoulders.  
“Jes! What the fu...”  
“Shut up. You've lost your right to protest, you shameful liar!”  
The criminal opened his mouth to reply, but, then, he obeyed. He had to admit himself that, for once, he had lost a game. _  
_  
  



End file.
